


Теория струн

by Alnaira



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Earth-3, Flashpoint (DCU), Gen, M/M, New 52, Parallel Universes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/pseuds/Alnaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кон падает в бесконечность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Теория струн

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timmy_failure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/gifts).



Пустота раскрывается за спиной, и он падает, падает, падает.  
Воздух больше не держит его; ветер ревет в ушах, хлёстко бьет по лицу. Кон закрывает слезящиеся глаза, и это — большее, что он может сделать.  
Он падает.  
Белая вспышка под веками — волосы Роуз Уилсон, трех Роуз, и самая настоящая из них была создана виртуальной реальностью. Двойники, отражения, клоны, Кон путается в одинаковых лицах и схожих именах.   
Кларк Кент, Джон Кент; Коном его назвала Кара, это не более чем оскорбление, презрительное словечко.  
На белом вздуваются желтые прожилки, желтые, золотые. Это Кара. И Кэсси, золотая с красным, Чудо-Девушка, с доспехами, прорывающими кожу, красными, как свежее мясо или кровь или птичьи перья или…   
Жар распускается в глазах, прорывается из-под век. Кон кричит, но голос его заглушает ветер. Он кричит Супермену, Каре, Кэсси. Красному Робину.  
Через боль Кон видит свое изломанное тело на земле. Оно черное, и все вокруг тоже черное, даже залитая кровью «С» на футболке. Рядом другой он, как же тут не запутаться в клонах, двойниках, отражениях, переход в параллельный мир что-то сделал с его мозгами, чертов Джонни Квик.   
Кона мутит от своих — чужих — лиц. Кто-то кричит ему: Супербой! Кто-то кричит: Коннер!  
Он падает, и бездонная пустота раскрывается за спиной.

*

Сонный Тим похож на нахохлившегося воробья. Волосы торчат что твои перья, взъерошенные и мягкие, Кону ли не знать.  
— Не улетай, — просит он, растянувшись на кровати.  
Превращенная в окно стена мерцает черным. Тим одевается, сжав губы, детали его костюма гулко стучат, стукаясь друг о друга. Он специально не оборачивается.  
— Не могу, — сухо бросает Тим.  
Лицо его скрывается под маской — медный клюв, отливающие золотом линзы. Звонко щелкают пряжки на ремне, тускло блестят клинки на поясе, перевязь с ножами обнимает плечо.  
— Удачи, — говорит Кон-Ил.  
Коготь не прощается.

*

— Который из них твой брат? — Кон щурится, разглядывая разноцветную толпу. Конечно, его зрение идеально, он различает каждый оттенок дурацких костюмов, но эта привычка сродни мимикрии М’ганн.  
Въелась — не выжечь.  
Дик показывает на парня, стоящего позади Сферы:  
— Вот этот.  
Новый Робин совершенно не похож на своих предшественников. Не мелкая тощая зараза вроде Дика, не деятельный засранец, но есть что-то знакомое в том, как он держится, как наблюдает за толпой, скрываясь в тени.  
Кон кивает ему и улыбается. Робин, помедлив, кивает в ответ.

*

Каждое утро перед школой Тим смотрит новости. Война бьется в экран телевизора, вот-вот выплеснется на Штаты морем гневных атлантов, обрушится золотой армией амазонок, сжимая в мощном своем кулаке остатки мира.  
Каждый вечер Тим идет домой мимо церкви. Порой из неё выходит священник, и они обмениваются парой слов. Затем Тим сворачивает к Аллее Преступлений, и над ней, заслоняя тьму, парит тень Бэтмена.  
На стенах комнаты Тима — фотографии разрушенного Метрополиса, смазанные распечатки статей о захвате Великобритании. В ящике тумбочки лежит просроченный пропуск стажера Лекскорп.  
В этом мире Супербоя не существует.

*

Это похоже на заклинание.  
— Мой Робин.  
— Мой клон.  
Это то, на чем держится вселенная.

*

Счастье полета переполняет его.

*

Кон возвращается на пепелище. Он не чувствует себя преданным или разочарованным, он слишком устал. Мир пережил вторжение Синдиката, команда — нет. Красный Робин кажется постаревшим лет на десять, на исхудавшем лице его выпирают скулы, а щеки наоборот запали.  
— Сожалею о Найтвинге, — говорит ему Кон.  
Красный Робин медленно, с опозданием кивает.  
Кон не помнит, чтобы знал о Бэтмене и других больше, чем написано в википедии, но теперь ему кажется, словно он прожил рядом с ними целую жизнь. Память теперь похожа на взбаламученный пруд — мутная вода, ил на поверхности. Очистившееся дно.  
Голова от этого всего чертовски болит.  
Кон смотрит Красному Робину вслед. На болезненно прямую спину, сложенные крылья, торчащие во все стороны волосы, мягкие, точно перья. Ему ли не знать, какие они на ощупь.  
Кон слишком долго падал, чтобы забыть.  
Среди всех лиц, двойников и отражений важно только одно имя. Кон теперь вряд ли спутает его с другим. Вряд ли сможет.  
Красный Робин подходит к Солнцу, печально склонившей голову.  
 _Тим_ , произносит Кон мысленно.  
Ему нравится, как это звучит. 


End file.
